This is a longitudinal study to identify, characterize and co-enroll HIV-infected adolescents into existing and future HIV treatment protocols; to assess the ability of adolescents enrolled to adhere to HIV treatment protocols, to select appropriate HIV protocols, and to develop necessary adolescent-specific treatment protocols.